Behind The Scenes
by TheTravellingBling
Summary: [Re-posted] Because there is more to NG videos and BTS pictures than meets the eye. What secrets do these videos and pictures hold and what will these reveal to the fans? Do the fans see what they want to see or do they see the obvious and what their idols' heart denies? [Rated T just to be safe]
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Because there is more to NG videos and BTS pictures than meets the eye. What secrets do these videos and pictures hold and what will these reveal to the fans? Do the fans see what they want to see or do they see the obvious and what their idols' hearts deny?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

This is fan fiction. This being said, I'll leave you to your smart self to figure out who owns what.

**HINT:** I own this plot, and nothing more. :)

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:  
EVERY FAN GIRL NEEDS A FAN BOY  
**

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito, thirty years of age**[1]**; (still) single (and available); male of Japanese descent; with considerable looks, wit and charm; has the special, albeit weird, ability of breaking electronic devices approximately ten minutes after touching it with his bare hands; and the dedicated and competent manager of Japan's Number One Actor for eight years counting; is in a quandary.

After all, what endeared him most to the fans is not one of those characteristics listed above, but his overactive imagination, sometimes almost-on-the-mark speculations, and general 'fangirl'-ing over the (trivial) progress on his charge' and Love Me Number One's relationship and love drama.

It is for this reason that he is in a dilemma.

_What should a manager do when he came across a fan page for his One True Pair?_

It was not that it was so unexpected. His OTP's first drama, after all, was such a huge success that it was still making waves throughout Japan and all around the globe; winning hearts and gaining more followers even though the drama had finished airing three years ago. It was dubbed by critics as a cultural phenomenon, the "most successful drama yet, winning both ratings and critical acclaim", and succeeded in winning awards from Best Original Soundtrack down to Top Excellence Actor and Actress. For the viewing public, who knew the songs and each and every line of the drama, it was the craze, the fever, which took Japan and all other countries by storm. The drama was still making their hearts ache for more, that the two had continuously won as Best Drama Couple, Best Kiss and what-not in every online poll and survey.

However, he had not expected something of this magnitude. They were more than five hundred thousand strong, with page hits reaching more than three million. It was, for him, ground-breaking, especially in Japan, where even a mere hint of a romantic relationship between actors and idols is considered a scandal and can cause popularity drop.**[2]**

It was also astounding and heart-warming to know that there are other people wanting his OTP together, that he could not help his fan boy feels and squeal in glee, after the page loaded. He had been supporting them from the time he had known Ren had fallen for Kyoko. It had been frustrating seeing their overflowing chemistry on- and off- screen, on- and off- set, and yet, he had only been blessed to see very small and very trivial progress on their relationship.

Still, after the initial euphoria died down (along with considerable fan girl squeals and screams), he could not help but be concerned. Deliberately ignoring the page banner which reads "**_WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN! The Secret Fan Page of the Amazing Secret Couple – Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_**_", _which would send him to his own version of Lalala land, he pondered the proper course of action while scanning the page, fighting the new burst of fan boy feels.

For the most part, the page is just a collection of most, if not all, news and official press-released videos and pictures from events, dramas, commercials, photo shoots and other activities of Ren and Kyoko. Oh, sure, there are the occasional edited pictures by fans, fan-made videos, and fan fictions, but there's nothing damaging, from what he had seen so far, to their reputations.

He was worried, however, with how the fans speculate on the possibility of the two of them being a real-life couple. It was unusual, seeing that the fans' only basis were the news, pictures and videos they had collected. What exactly can the fans see that made them believe that the two are together? Is it just because of their love for their drama that they want to see them in a relationship? Or is it because they see the real deal?

Troubled, he decided to tell the President. Prevention, as they say, is better that cure. And this, above all, concerns the President's favorite couple. And the President, despite all his eccentricities, is the best in handling possible scandals the media can spin once they get wind of anything.

He sent a link of the fan page to the President, and after a few moments of debating and rationalizing, he gave in and decided to indulge his inner fan boy and explored the fan page himself.

* * *

**[1]** According to the Fan Book, Yashiro-san is 25 years old at the start of the manga. Since, he is already thirty on my fan fiction, this means this is a future fic. (Don't you just pity Yashiro-san? The President should have informed him that Ren is LoveMe Number Zero. And thus, also a love novice.)

**[2]** I've researched as much as I can about the Japanese Entertainment industry. As far as I have gathered, Japanese Talent Agencies have very strict policies regarding their actors, idols and talents entering into a relationship. However, this is just my opinion on the matter based on the facts that I have gathered.

* * *

**NOTES: I think I'm a despicable human being for having deleted this story because I recognized a lot of inconsistencies as I reread and reread my story and the manga. I'm an irresponsible person that deserves to be chopped to pieces and feed to the lions. I'm so, very, very sorry. *does a Kyoko dogeza*  
**


	3. Welcome!

**CHAPTER 1:  
****WELCOME!**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

**Spread the love. :)**

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **501,641 **likes |** 2,084,348 **hits |**

* * *

**TAB: ADMIN RULES**

* * *

**SECRET RULES and REGULATIONS :)  
**  
1\. Everyone are free to share pictures, videos, news and other materials related to our Secret Couple. However, give credit where credit is due. Otherwise, the materials shared will be taken down.

2\. **HATERS GONNA HATE. **That said, refrain from posting harsh and negative feed backs about other actors our Secret Couple previously and currently teamed up with, so as not to hurt the feelings of other actors' fans. Always remember, that our Secret Couple are polite, gracious and courteous people, and as fans, we should try to emulate the same. Just **shake it off, **guys. (In addition, avoid profanity when posting comments, no matter what mood you are in.)

3\. If ever our Secret Couple will not end up as real-life couples (which I'm sure will not happen. look at all the evidence.), this page will still be updated because we love them both as a couple and as separate and individual actors.

4\. Last but, definitely not the least, **ENJOY!** (Don't forget to check the **forums!**)


	4. TAB: Tsuruga Ren 1

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding my s****tory to your favorites list. ****I am forever in debt to you, dear readers. **

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **502,984** likes |**3,168,696** hits |**

* * *

**TAB: TSURUGA REN**

* * *

**POSTED BY:** _SecretShipCaptain644 _[admin| 302 **posts**]

[**PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren (left), Kuon Hizuri (right), during R' Mandy Shoot, wearing white long-sleeved button-down polo, silver necklaces hanging on his neck, and showing off his chiseled chest]

**PROFILE**

**BIRTH NAME: **Kuon Hizuri**[1]**

**SCREEN NAME: **Tsuruga Ren (Japan); Kuon Hizuri (USA); Cain Heel

**BIRTH DATE: **February 10th

**BIRTH PLACE: **Los Angeles, California**[2]**

**HEIGHT:** 190 cm

**WEIGHT:** 87 kg**[3]**

**HAIR COLOR: **Blonde (Natural); Dark Brown (Current)

**EYE COLOR: **Green (Natural); Brown (Current)

**FAMILY: **Hizuri Kuu (Father); Hizuri Julie (Mother); [_Kyouko _(Girlfriend)]

* * *

**CAREER**

Dubbed as the Prince of Japanese Dramas and Movies, Tsuruga Ren debuted at the age of 17 in the Japanese entertainment industry with the movie _Mars Cluster_**[4]**. He is best known for his leading roles in television dramas _Dark Moon_ and _Himitsu no Hanazono_**[5]** and the suspense-thriller _Tragic Marker_ which opened the doors to his Hollywood film debut, _Ronin_. He is currently filming the movie-adaptation of the manga _Vagabond_**[6]** starring alongside Kijima Hidehito.

He also contributed in the soundtrack of the hit drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_ with _That Man_**[7]** which peaked at #1 for eight weeks at various Japanese music portals. He is currently brand ambassador of R' Mandy, Swan Collections, JTT Worldwide, Jean D'Arc, MUJI Department Store, N2 and T(ravel).

**PERSONAL LIFE**

Tsuruga Ren was born in Los Angeles, California, and the only child of the King of Japanese Dramas and Movies and Hollywood action superstar Hizuri Kuu, and the woman said to be the most beautiful in the world and the owner and founder of Swan Collections, Julie Hizuri. He left his parents' home at the age of 15 to establish his own acting career in Japan, and assumed the screen name Tsuruga Ren. After his successful Hollywood debut movie, he revealed his identity as Kuon Hizuri. [He is currently dating the actress, Kyouko.]

**AWARDS and NOMINATIONS**

He received the Japan Academy Prize and Elan d'Or Award for Newcomer of the Year for his breakthrough performance in his debut movie _Mars Cluster_. His performance in _Dark Moon _garnered critical acclaim and earned him Best Actor from the International Japan Drama Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards and a nomination for Best Actor in the Nippon Drama Grand Prix. His entertaining performance in the drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_earned him Best Actor in the Television Academy Awards.

He was also recognized as one of the Ten Most Outstanding Young Men by _JapMag_ and was voted by viewers as the National Brother of Japan.

He was consistently voted as Japan's Number One Actor and Most Desirable Man for five years counting. He and his _Himitsu no Hanazono_co-star, Kyouko, had consistently won Best Couple, Best Kiss and Netizen Couple of the Year in various online polls organized by _J-Dorama_ and _JTV_.

**tags: **tsuruga ren, ren, profile, bio, hizuri kuon, kuon

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_2ndmate644: _saw what you did der, captain! XD  
_ ...SecretShipCaptain644: _XDDD. erased it, didn't I? XDDD

_tsurugakyouko-chan:_ Ren-sama is soooooooooo hot! I'm melting right now! _

_KxK646: _ -.- - my eyes burned because it can't take the hotness...

_hizurikyouko1023: _admin, r dey rily dating?  
_...SecretShipCaptain644: _there's no confirmation yet, but there's no denial either. :)  
_...RxK1023: _they're dating, they just don't know it yet. ahahahah.

_anon31: _blonde Ren-sama! OMG! I can't even!

_ttb644:_ kuon-sama is *heart* *heart* *heart*

_SeGa644: _ren-sama is so coooooooooool…

_asdfghjkl143: _OMG! ADSFGHJKL! This man is *heart* *heart* *heart*

**_|Load more comments…_|**

* * *

**STORY NOTES:  
[1] **Okay. This fic happened five years after current Skip Beat! Timeline. In which case, I have imagined Ren already had revealed to the world his true identity.

**[2]** I haven't checked the Fan Book, and I haven't come across manga information stating where Kuon is born. I'm assuming that he's born in the US, since when he and Kyoko met as children, that was his first time in Japan.

**[3]** Again, no official fan book information. I'm just being OC and wanted an at least complete information. Don't worry, he's weight is still in the normal bracket for his height. :) [Because Kyoko always makes him eat. Haha.]

**[4]** There's official manga info here. Not just quite sure if it's a movie or a drama. I chose the first. :)

**[5] **_Himitsu no Hanazono_is based in an actual drama called _Secret Garden_. It's Korean, however. I think it's my most favorite Korean drama, so far. Haha.

**[6] **_Vagabond _is a manga written by Inoue Takehiko (the mangaka of _Slam Dunk!). _I tell you, it's good. :)

**[7] **_That Man _is an actual song. Again, Korean. It's the OST of _Secret Garden. _It's a good song, with meaningful lyrics. :)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
****FF! WHY YOU NO WANNA ACCEPT MY FORMATTING!**

Most brand names here are made-up. Haha. I actually had a hard time making up names. [Should I have used actual brands?] Also, Japan Academy Prize, Elan D'Or Award, International Japan Drama Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards are actual film and drama award-giving body in Japan. [I wonder why I'm trying to make this fanfic as realistic as possible. Why am I making this so hard? T-T ]

Oh yeah, BTW, if you wanna see the photo, check the Skip Beat! wiki for Ren-kun. :)


	5. TAB: Kyouko 1

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorites list. You have my gratitude forever, dear readers.  
**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **505,968** likes | **4,626,522** hits |  
**

* * *

**TAB: KYOUKO**

* * *

**POSTED BY:** _chiefmate644 _[admin| 242 **posts**]

[**PHOTO: **Kyouko during Operation: Dream event, wearing white long-sleeved button down polo, boyfriend-cut jeans and lace-up ankle-high boots.]**  
**

* * *

**PROFILE**

**BIRTH NAME: **Mogami Kyoko

**SCREEN NAME: **Kyouko

**BIRTH DATE: **December 25th

**BIRTH PLACE: **Kyoto, Japan

**HEIGHT:** 163 cm

**WEIGHT:** 52 kg

**HAIR COLOR: **Black (Natural); Chestnut Blonde (Current)

**EYE COLOR: **Gold (Natural)

**FAMILY[1]: **Father Unknown; Mother Unknown; [Tsuruga Ren (Boyfriend)]

**AGENCY: **Lory's Majestic Entertainment (LME)

* * *

**CAREER**

**Beginnings**

Kyouko auditioned at the age of 16 in LME. She failed the first time, but was given a second chance by Lory Takarada, LME President, after seeing that she has great potential. In a recent interview, she candidly revealed that her screen name 'Kyouko' was chosen after her proposed screen name 'Princess Cindy' – due to her love of fairy tales – was rejected.

**Acting career**

In a recent interview with _Yappa Kimagure Rock_, Kyouko revealed that her first role is not an acting job, but as _Bo, _the chicken mascot of the popular variety show Yappa Kimagure Rock.

Kyouko made her debut in the television commercial for _Kyurara _drink, directed by famous CM Director Ushio Kurosaki, playing as best friends with actress Kotonami Kanae (who is also her best friend in real life). She later landed the role as an 'angel' in musician Fuwa Sho's _Prisoner _PV.

Her role as the angel earned her the role of Hongo Mio, the main antagonist, in the hit drama _Dark Moon_, the remake of another wildly popular drama _Tsukigomori._ She continued playing antagonist roles, such as the charismatic Kitazawa Natsu, the leader of the bullying group, in the successful school drama _Box-R_ and Harumi Sugihara in a live-action movie adaptation of the manga _Mars_.

Avoiding being typecast as the 'mean girl we love to hate' and slowly gaining popularity, she starred in various successful horror movies _Cellular_**[2]** and _The Echo_**[3]**_._ Then, shying away from the title 'queen of horror movies', she played one of the lead roles (reuniting with Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori) in the comedy drama _Beauty is a Beast_, the story of three women and their struggles and insecurities about how they look.

She then starred in the phenomenal romantic drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_, alongside Japan's Number One Actor Tsuruga Ren. The drama was highly popular domestically and internationally, and was later broadcasted in 15 countries with broadcasting rights negotiation still ongoing for 5 countries, establishing the drama's popularity overseas, and securing her place in the acting world. To support the release of the OST of the drama, she appeared in the promotional video of _That Man_ sung by her co-star Tsuruga Ren. She also released a female version of the song entitled _That Woman_**[4]** which was first heard in the _Secret Concert_ held for the final episode of the drama.

Following the success of _Himitsu no Hanazono, _she played the lead role in the melodrama film _Silent Sonata_**[5]**, playing a woman who fell in love with a pianist who is deaf and had locked his heart in a world without sound.

She returned to the big screen in the blockbuster disaster film _Tsunami_**[6]**, which surpassed ten million domestic views, and in the historical action movie, _Sengouko Strays_**[7]** based on the manga of the same name.

Her first historical romance drama _The Silk_ Road**[8]**which also proved to be widely popular with the Japanese community, is currently being aired. She is also cast as the lead role in the upcoming drama _Nijūjinkaku_**[9]**, the story of a girl named Tomoni suffering from multiple personality disorder.

She is currently the brand ambassador of Kyurara, Odette, JapComm, Fuji and Wander.

* * *

**PERSONAL LIFE**

Little is known about Kyouko's personal life. Her parents remained undisclosed until today. In an article publish in the magazine _Celebrity_, she confirmed the rumors that she grew up with and was childhood friends with musician Fuwa Sho, even going as far as admitting that she 'believed for a time that he was her first love' but denied having any romantic relationship with him, and that she sees him more as a 'sibling who she bickers with occasionally'. In the said article, she had stated that she had spent a lot of time in the Fuwas ryokan, and considered the Fuwas her parents along with the Darumaya couple 'who has been very generous to have let her stay with them at the beginning of her career', and the LME President who had given her a second chance in acting.

She is best friends with fellow LME actresses Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori and maintained good relationships with her co-stars in her various dramas and films.

She revealed in a recent interview that her role model in her career is actor Tsuruga Ren, recently revealed to be Kuon Hizuri and the latter's father Hollywood action superstar, Kuu Hizuri. [She is currently dating actor Tsuruga Ren.]

* * *

**AWARDS and NOMINATIONS**

Her dynamic and iconic performances in every drama and films won her various awards. Her performance as Hongo Mio in _Dark Moon _was lauded and she was crowned Best New Actress by International Drama Awards Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards. She also earned a nomination as Best Supporting Actress in the Nippon Drama Festival, giving way to Kotonami Kanae. She was also awarded the Breakthrough Actress of the Year in an online poll conducted by JTV and J-Dorama.

Her performance of various antagonist roles 'who all looked the same in the surface but is very different with each other upon closer look', earned her various titles such as Villain of the Year and Antagonist to Beat.

She won several Best Actress awards for her performance in the melodrama _Silent Sonata_, notably in the Japan Academy Prize and Yokohama Film Festival. Her performance in _Sengokou Strays _earned high praise.

She won Best Actress for her performance in the hit drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_, and several Best Kiss, Best Couple and Netizen Popularity Award from various online polls organized by J-Dorama and JTV, together with her co-star Tsuruga Ren. She also won the 'Fun and Fearless Female' category from Style magazine.

She was also chosen by film and drama directors as 'the actress they look forward to working with the most', together with several others such as Tsuruga Ren and Kotonami Kanae. Recently, she was voted by the online Japanese community as National Sister of Japan.

**tags: **mogami kyoko, kyouko, profile, bio

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_SecretShipCaptain644:_ waaaaah… kyouko-chan's profile is very well-written, it made me want to update ren-kun's profile…  
__chiefmate644:_ will update it for you captain, if you want! ^_^  
__2ndmate644: _waaah… i can totally see what you did here… hahaha…  
__SecretShipCaptain644: _she's a genius… hahaha… our couple's dropping more and more hints…  
__chiefmate644: _*wink* *wink*

_asdfghkl:_ uwaaaah… onee-chan's photo…  
__chiefmate644: _*wink* *wink*

_hime-chan: _onee-chan so pretty... *heart* *heart*

_sakura58: _i love onee-sama's hair… long hair suits her better…  
__tsurugakyouko-chan: _yeah! but I love her short hair in Himitsu no Hanazono…  
__ SecretShipCaptain644: _i don't care how long her hair is… everything suits her…

_enimsaj05: _i really want to be a guy right now… ren-chan so lucky…

_kjwgrm0123: _I LOVE YOU, KYOUKO-CHAN!

_qwerty1023: _her polo!  
__SecretShipCaptain644: _shhhhh…. hohohoho….

_kyominions: _it's the same polo! it's the same polo right, admin?  
__chiefmate644: _*wink* *wink*  
__KxK646: _it's a couple polo… hohoho…  
__ttb31_: it's the same! buttons on the right! it's a male! hahaha…  
__segacrazy644: _they're so cute!  
__TxK1023: _it's not the same… the shoulders fit…  
__TxK1023: _maybe it's a couple polo… hihihihi…

_yuki03: _kyaaaaaa… they're endorsing competing brands… hahaha… they're so kawaii…  
__TxK1023: _hahaha… you noticed… it's a conspiracy, i tell you… hahaha…  
__SecretShipCaptain644: _it's a hint. ahahaha.  
__2ndmate644: _i can imagine them telling in each other: 'I beat you today.' hahaha.  
__secretmate: _it's a 'loving' competition. hahahahaha.  
**|Load more comments…|  
**

* * *

**STORY NOTES:  
[1] **Personally, I think Kyouko's father will not be revealed in the manga, unless, it could move Kyoko's character development forward. I thin the mother does not care enough about Kyoko, so it's okay for her name not to be disclosed.  
**[2] **There's an actual movie (action) starring Barbie Hsu titled cellular. But the movie here is along the lines of a horror film. Something like getting a call and then the receiver ended up dead.  
**[3] **Totally made-up.**  
[4] **There's an actual song (Korean) entitled That Woman. It's part of the OST of Secret Garden.**  
[5] **Made this one up.**  
[6] **Made up.**  
[7] **There's an actual manga with the same name. I read it a couple of years back. In my recollection, it's a good manga. :)**  
[8]** Made up. If ever I'm going to write a story, it will be more or less like _Brave _of Disney.**  
[9] **Made up.

The brand names are also made up.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **FF still does not want to accept my formatting. -_-**  
**


	6. BTS01: Building the Hype

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **508,952** likes | **6,939,783** hits |**

* * *

**[PREVIEW] JPN TV unveils new drama 'Himitsu no Hanazono'  
**posted by _SecretShipCaptain644_

Award-winning scriptwriter Nakamura Midori is back to spreading love to the world, after the success of several of her political drama, _(Tokyo, Prime Minister)_ with the week-end fantasy-romantic-comedy drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_, top-billed by Tsuruga Ren, (recently revealed as Hizuri Kuon) Kyouko, Inoue Riko and Matsumoto Jin.

The drama would revolve around Tadatoshi Akira, played by Tsuruga Ren, the arrogant and cranky but handsome and charismatic heir and CEO of the country's largest hotel chain and Aida Rin, played by Kyouko, the looks tomboyish but cute and feminine stuntwoman, who, after an unfortunate incident, will switch souls and body with Akira. The two will have to learn how to live in each other's bodies, without letting anyone know they're secret, and hopefully, eventually, learn to fall in love. The full-length trailer had been released, showing clips of Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko, before and in the early moments of soul switching. Coupled with the fantasy plot, are the strong and engaging dialogue between the leads, that will ensure that the viewers are glued to their seats.

"I just really wanted to write something fun, something that families would enjoy watching during the weekend," Nakamura-sensei said during the interview. "The biggest draw [of the drama] will be that this is the first time Kyouko-san and Tsuruga Ren will be playing together as leads. Plus, the soul-and-body-switch, where the viewers will see a totally different Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren, and will showcase more the two actors' versatility and talent." When asked about his thoughts on Tsuruga Ren's recently revealed identity and whether it could affect the ratings, he smiled cryptically and said, "I'm sure it would. Very much."

The drama will begin airing on JPN TV, February 14, 9:50pm, JST.

* * *

**[PHOTO] 'Himitsu no Hanazono' unveils drama poster**

[**POSTER 1:** Tsuruga Ren and and Kyouko, sitting side by side, in bed, hairs a mess. Ren was wearing white V-necked cotton shirt, too small for his size, and pajamas partially covered by the comforters and the beddings.

He was sitting with his knees up together, eyes wide in shock, with his mouth hanging open, covered by his left hand. The photo background is pink.

Kyouko, on the other hand, was wearing pinstriped pajama set, bigger than her size, sitting cross-legged in bed, eyes and mouth wide in shock. The photo background was blue.

The two photos were edited so that it would look like the two leads were on the same bed. The drama title was typeset in a font fit for a fantasy drama, the letters set off in such a way that it looks like it have a magical glow. The actors appearing in the drama are indicated below the title, with the lead actors' and supporting actors names displayed prominently.]

[**POSTER 2: **Tsuruga Ren, wearing a long, gray, cashmere coat, a scarf hanging loosely around his neck, black shirt and pants, and dress shoes, holding Kyouko's right hand, with his left. He was holding a magical umbrella in his right hand, shielding them from the rain, as the two of them fly across Tokyo's skyline. Kyouko was wearing a female version of Ren's outfit. She was smiling at Ren as he leads her flying across Tokyo's skyline.]

* * *

**Kyouko's Magical Transformations in JPN's _Himitsu no Hanazono_**

TOKYO, JAPAN – Kyouko of JPN TV's weekend drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_ will once again 'wow' the viewers with her much anticipated portrayal of Aida Rin, a charismatic, tough-looking, tomboyish, but with a very feminine side, stuntwoman, who dreams of becoming a stunt director.

In the recently released set of still pictures, Kyouko is seen wearing sweatpants, with her short hair left unstyled, then in another, she appears with long black hair, in a formal evening gown, perfectly poised like a rich, young lady. In yet another picture, her hair is perfectly coiffed, black-framed glasses perched on her nose and her lips were painted red, an image of a lady professor or more probably a lady lawyer. In another one, she appears as a cute high school girl, her short hair in stubby pigtails. In the last picture from the set, she can be seen wearing a leather top, exposing her midriff, leather shorts and combat boots, with gun holsters strapped on both her thighs.

In an interview, Kyouko stated: "I can connect with all my characters, somehow, connecting to each of them in a different level. [With] Rin, so far, I can say I connect to her in all sorts of ways. She is a hard-working and passionate woman who loves her job, although it is unusual. She is caring, and honest and strong, and she doesn't try to be beautiful or show her charms. She's down to earth, but wouldn't let other people get in the way of her dreams. She takes pride in her work, and has a lot of dreams. I'm really glad I can be her even temporarily."

When asked about how she prepared for her role and her reaction to the hype: "I observed the members of the stunt team in the other dramas I'm starring in. I observed them a lot, and talked to them a lot. About their lifestyle, their habits. Then, I started building my character from there."

"There is pressure with the anticipation coming from fans, but the production team is giving the drama their best efforts. We are doing our best to give a drama that viewers would want to see over and over again. Please support us!"

* * *

**Tsuruga Ren: "I am returning to romantic comedies after a long time."**

TOKYO, JAPAN – Shedding his dark, brooding and complex roles, Tsuruga Ren remarked: "I am, once again, back to the land of romantic comedies."

He will portray the role of an arrogant but charismatic hotel owner in the JPN TV's new week-end drama _Himitsu no Hanazono_. On the 10th, during the drama's press conference, the actor added: "I've done a lot of heavy roles lately, that romantic comedies is a nice change of pace. It has been, a while, yes, but I hope the viewers will be happy to see me back on their screens in this genre."

He also remarked: "Although high ratings would be good, what I want most is that, viewers will be happy to watch our drama."

One important fact to note is that this is the actor's first project after he revealed his identity. On this point, he stated: "I am very thankful to my fans for staying with me, and continuing to support me, despite of who I am. I am working very hard so that I can return their love and support by making a drama they can watch over and over again. With the challenge of playing two characters in this drama, I want to give them something new but still familiar. We hope that people will watch."

In this project, he will star alongside actress Kyouko, who portrays the stuntwoman Aida Rin. A drama of firsts, this is Kyouko's comeback to the small screen after several successful movies. The drama is set to air on the 14th, 9:50 pm, JST.

* * *

**COMMENTS:  
**  
_asdfghjkl:_ OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! Ren-sama looks so cute in that poster! XDDD It's a classic girl pose! Hahaha.

_segafever:_ it's been a while since I anticipated a drama like this! i can't wait ti it's 14th.

_7lotus: _I'm so happy I can see Kyouko-chan again in a drama! :) :) :) :)

_kxkluvr: _I'M SO EXCITED I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_SecretShipCaptain644: _this looks funny, HAHA. glad it airs on the weekends.

|_Load more comments...|  
_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I think FFnet hates me. Really. First, it don't wanna accept my formatting. Next it don't wanna accept my little postscripts at the end of the story! What have I done wrong! *cries in a corner*

Anyway, I am very happy I'm finally able to post this chapter. After months and moths of being buried underneath my work and my studies and examinations, I'm so glad to have finally seen the light! *does a very happy dance* This installment is a flashback of sorts, if this is a traditional story, with flowing paragraphs and engaging dialogues. I hope you'd like it. Please do drop a review or a PM if you have any comments, suggestions, criticisms or if you think I should just drop this story because you think I'm not going anywhere with it or that I take too long to update. Hahaha.

Thank you to everyone who clicked the review, follow and favorite button! Lots of love and hugs from me! *hugs hugs hugs hugs hugs*  
And thank you to those who read but did not review. Hope you'd review in the future! *snickers* Thank you for your continued love and support! *gags after realizing I'm sounding like a politician, bleh! *


	7. BTS02: Press Conference

**Thank you for subscribing to this story. Please read and review. :)  
**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **511,190** likes | **7,710,870** hits |**

* * *

**[PHOTO] 'Himitsu no Hanazono' cast interview  
**posted by_ chiefmate644_

_Himitsu no Hanazono's_ cast poses for a photo call during the drama's press conference held at the broadcaster's headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, February 10. Click the photos to enlarge.

**[PHOTO: **Actor Tsuruga Ren, wearing an all-black ensemble, sporting his new drama look – black, side-swept wavy hair with bangs hiding his forehead giving him a cute schoolboy look, as he walks onstage for the press conference_. _He will be playing the lead male role, Tadatoshi Akira.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren, stopping to wave at the fans and the members of the press who attended the press conference.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Actress Kyouko, dressed in a beige body-hugging, long-sleeved dress, with floral lace detail, reaching her mid-thigh, her short hair in half ponytail, and wearing three inches black leather boots, as she walks onstage for the press conference. She will be playing the lead female role, Aida Rin.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Kyoko, stopping to wave at the fans and the members of the press who attended the press conference.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Actress Inoue Riko, wearing a halter-top black, body-hugging dress, cinched at the right side, black stockings, black pumps, her long, wavy black hair let down in waves. She will be playing second female lead role, Makino Mai.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Inoue Riko, stopping to wave at the fans and the members of the press who attended the press conference.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Actor Matsumoto Jin, wearing white undershirt, topped by a blue vest with glittery black vertical stripes, dark brown belt, fitted black pants and boots to match his belt, as he walks onstage for the press conference. He will be playing the second lead male role, Tadatoshi Tatsuya.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Matsumoto Jin, stopping to wave at the fans and the members of the press who attended the press conference.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Lead actors, Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko, with the supporting cast, and the production team, posing onstage against the drama's poster backdrop.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko standing side-by-side before the drama's poster backdrop. Tsuruga Ren was smiling, his hands clasped in front of him. Kyoko, with a big smile on her face, her hands clasped in front of her.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Kyoko, her hand anchored at Tsuruga Ren's elbow, as he escorts her during the press conference. Both of them were smiling.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko facing each other, with a slight blush(?) on their faces, and an embarrassed smile. Ren's right hand was scratching the tip of his nose. Kyoko's left hand was playing with her hair, trying to pin it behind her ear.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren, standing before the drama's poster backdrop, hands crossed in his chest, his head slightly bent to the left. Kyoko was standing beside him, her hands crossed on her chest, her head slightly bent to the right. Both were smiling.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren, staring intently at Kyoko, while she answered questions from the press.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Kyoko, staring intently at Tsuruga Ren, while he answered questions from the press.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Matsumoto Jin (right), looking down at Kyoko, smiling at her fondly. Kyoko (center), on the other hand, was looking up at Tsuruga Ren, smiling. Tsuruga Ren (center), was looking down at Kyoko, smiling at her. Inoue Riko (left), looking up at Tsuruga Ren, smiling.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Photo of the backstage, captured during the press conference break. Kyoko, seated with her manager, talking with her and Tsuruga Ren and his manager animatedly and happily. Ren, standing before them, facing Kyoko, his hands crossed in his chest, smiling.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren, sitting beside each other, while answering press conference questions, identical smiles gracing their faces. Kyoko was scratching the tip of her nose, looking down. Ren was playing at the hair on his nape, his eyes carefully averted from the cameras.**]**

**[PHOTO: **Tsuruga Ren, nervously fumbling his lips as he answered several questions from the press.**]**

* * *

**[VIDEO] 'Himitsu no Hanazono' cast at press conference  
**posted by_ kxkluvr_

Okay. Here's a collection of some of the drama's press conference clips. Man, it's hard to get copy of these videos, so I hope you'd enjoy these!

**PS:** Fair warning, wear your best sunglasses. My eyes burned while watching these. Hahaha.

**[VIDEO: **Blinding flashes filled the room as the cameras rolled to life when the cast members and select members of the production team strode onstage to start the press conference. The hype surrounding the drama – Tsuruga Ren's first drama after his big identity reveal and Kyoko's much anticipated silver screen comeback – resulted to a good number of entertainment news reporters from various media outlets attending the presser. Tension is palpable inside the room, but it could not override the overall exhilarated vibe and the easy camaraderie coming from the cast.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to JPN TV's upcoming drama's 'Himitsu no Hanazono' press conference," the event host stated, officially opening the event. The camera zoomed for a close-up shot of the cast members onstage. One by one, the host made the introductions of the cast members present and the roles they will play in the upcoming drama, while the actors and actresses posed for the photo call.

"First up is Kyoko-san. She will portray a tomboyish but chic stuntwoman, who dreams of becoming a martial arts director, Aida Rin. Next is Tsuruga Ren-san. He will play the arrogant but handsome third-generation heir and CEO of the largest hotel chain in Japan, Tadatoshi Akira. We also have in the cast Inoue Riko-san. She will play Makino Mai, a successful CM director and a snobby and entitled daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the drama. And last but definitely not the least, Matsumoto Jin-san. He will portray Tadatoshi Tatsuya, Akira-kun's childish first cousin and a popular singer and a self-proclaimed international star."

As their name was called, the actors stood, went center-stage and posed, smiled, and waved at the cameras. Their excitement was apparent and infectious. Couple shots of the pairings in the drama were also taken. Afterwards, a group photo of the cast and production team was taken, their hands together, to show their unity and support for the drama.**]**

**[VIDEO: **The clip opened with Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko sitting side-by-side, their chairs slightly facing each other. The photographers are still busy taking pictures.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kyoko. I will be playing Aida Rin in _Himitsu no Hanazono_. I'm a compelling and cool stuntwoman whom actresses are jealous of, and who dreams of becoming a martial arts director and receiving lots of love and attention from men," Kyoko said with smile, completely charming the members of the press. "I exchange souls with Ren-san, and funny things started to happen."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tsuruga Ren. I will be playing Tadatoshi Akira in _Himitsu no Hanazono_. I'm the third generation heir of the Tadatoshi family and CEO of the largest hotel chain in Japan. In the drama, I'm overbearing and rude and the personification of an unreasonable person. My only good point will be that I am handsome," Ren started and waited for the laughter to die down before continuing. "Coming from a wealthy family and rich background, I do not know the true extent of my wealth. I will swap souls with Kyoko-san beside me, and from then on, lead a very different life."

The host opened the event to questions, and instantly questions started flying, like bullets out of nowhere. The host carefully facilitated the event, downplaying the press' excitement and pointed to the reporter who'll have the chance to ask the first question.

"Both of you have to act like a man and woman in the drama. Considering that both of you are well-known as one of the best method actors of your generation, how did you prepare for this role? Did you do some kind of research for the characters you will portray?" the reporter from the front row asked.

"Before this role, I had the opportunity to act as a boy, age around ten years, which helped a lot in some of the mannerisms and gestures. It was an acting test, sort of an activity posed to me by one of my mentors to help hone my acting skills." Kyoko answered, sneaking a glance at Ren beside her.

"For the most part of this drama, though, you could say that my research subject is Ren-san," She added, jokingly, garnering a laugh from the crowd. "Because I will be switching souls with Ren-san… ah, Akira-san, I have to observe him a lot. I have to really take note of Ren-san's gestures, his expressions, his habits and mannerisms. I have to observe all his little movements carefully, so I will be able to… how to say it… duplicate it for the drama. For the soul-swapping scenes, we practiced our lines together and helped each other. I also took pointers from his manager, since my manager is female. Because of the drama, I developed a habit of observing people. But these days, the most observing I do is Ren-san."

"It's the same for me." Ren started. "It helped that we had worked together before in Dark Moon and we're from the same agency, so we knew each other and were comfortable. It helped us to bring more to the drama. But I still have to observe her a lot when we were the filming and take note of little details I might have missed." He continued smiling, glancing at Kyoko. "Before filming, we run our lines together in our original characters, so we can get a feel on how the other will portray the character and then we reverse roles. We helped each other this way."

"Although the two of you had worked together before in Dark Moon, this is the first time you were paired as a drama couple. What do you think of your partnership?" one reporter from Fuji TV called out.

Ren turned and smiled at Kyoko, who unconsciously played with her hair at his attention. "Compared to the previous dramas and leading actresses I had worked with, I think this drama is where I was able to work and act more comfortably and naturally. There was less pressure during filming and my acting was more natural. Also, the situation with the soul swap made us closer as well since we talked about a lot of things. So I do not have any worries about our chemistry."

"I also felt very comfortable during the filming. As what Ren-san said, we were both each other's character, so chatting and listening with each other helped us to get closer and made the filming easier. Since we also worked together before in Dark Moon and he's my mentor when I was starting, there was less of a gap between us." Kyoko stated after a thoughtful pause, added, "There was a slight confusion though at the beginning, about what we will call him after his big reveal, but it was cleared already." She said with a laugh, shooting a teasing glance at Ren's direction, while Ren shyly laughed, his fingers fumbling at his lips. The crowd laughed, amused. "So, overall, our chemistry has been good."

"Both of you mentioned that you have to observe each other during filming, especially for the scenes where your souls switch. Have you observed anything special about the other person in the process?" someone from TBM asked.

Ren stared intently at Kyoko after the question, which only managed to excite the crowd. Kyoko refused to look at him, a slight blush on her face while her fingers played at the hair near her ear.

"Something special…" Ren mumbled, thinking. After a few seconds of silence, Kyoko turned to him and giggled nervously, and gave him a pointed glance. Ren chuckled, then, despite Kyoko's laughing protest, stated, "No, I don't think there's any." His statement drew an amused laugh from the members of the press.

"There would be times when she would be smiling at odd times," Ren added, once the laughter subsided, pointing at Kyoko, "and I don't know what she's thinking about. But she's been like that since we met in the agency. There were also times when she would be off in some fantasy land after a particular story I shared, but that trait will not be shown in the drama. Probably, for the drama, a special habit would be her hopping about when she's happy." Ren revealed, chuckling and threw a playful glance at Kyoko. That earned him a pointed, albeit, equally playful glare from the actress.

"How about you, Kyoko-san?" one enterprising reporter asked.

Kyoko stared hard at Ren while thinking. Ren glanced at her nervously when she smiled.

"Ren-san likes to use his fingertips, making some sort of gesture when he talks while in character. I imitate these kinds of things. It was like learning another dialect or language. The intonation is quite different when you read it off the script that gave the language that certain feel to it. It's the same playing his character. There's a distinctive character to it, an exclusive feel that made Ren-san's character. Those things that made his character unique, I imitate them. So I observed him a lot. I want to duplicate the aura surrounding his character through those little things, and his intonation when he talks. I don't know if I was able to pull that off, so I always ask Ren-san to teach me."

"What did you feel acting out as both a man and woman in the drama?" someone from the front row inquired.

"Playing both a man and woman is challenging. I noticed that women are more attentive to details, so turning into a woman is troublesome. If you're a woman, you have to take note of your posture when you sit among other things." Ren stated, his last statement drawing a giggle from Kyoko.

"I agree. It is indeed more comfortable sitting down as a man. Men, they sit down, and they don't worry about the posture of their legs. During filming, the director would have to tell me to watch my sitting posture, especially after shooting the soul swapping scenes, since I began sitting more and more like a man. I also find their gestures more open and comfortable. It's really interesting." Kyoko added.

"The teaser showed some NG scenes. You two must have had many NGs. Who do you think had more NG?"

Kyoko raised her hand, laughing. "I think I did. There were some scenes where the director thinks I haven't nailed the correct expression. Then, there were times when I broke character because of Ren-san's lines. His character is charismatic but rude and overbearing, that initially, when we acted together, I burst out laughing because I can't see Ren-san saying those lines."

"Which scenes did you find Ren-san most hilarious, Kyoko-san?" somebody asked, and Ren laughed, embarrassed.

"I think, it's those scenes when he has to act my character. It's adorable seeing Ren-san act as a female. It's like looking at myself from the outside, and I find it cute," Kyoko said, chuckling, while Ren tried to his blush, by fake coughing.

The host called for the final question for the press conference, before the break, and someone from the middle row asked the question. "What made you decide to accept acting in this drama, aside from it being directed by Shingai Seiji-san?"

Ren answered first. "The storyline is interesting, and the opportunity to act two roles is exciting. I also haven't acted in a romantic comedy in a long time, so I decided to take up a drama that would give the viewers a heartwarming and refreshing feeling. Then, I also got to act again with Kyoko-san after Dark Moon. And the opportunity to act with actors I haven't had the chance to work with."

"This is the first, true romantic role that I was asked to play. I guess that's one of the factors that made me accept the drama. It will be a breakthrough from all the characters I had played. Also, I've always liked fantasy stories, and the storyline for this drama is more than a fantasy story. It's an eclectic collection of most drama genre, which gave the storyline a fresh feeling to it. The cast are also good actors, whom I've wanted to work with for a long time. And, I've also wanted to act again with Ren-san." Kyoko stated.

To close the press conference, the two actors asked for the support of their fans and the viewers and hoped that they watch the drama. The host then called for a break.**]**

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_hime-chan: _is it me or am I really seeing double in the pictures? _  
…_2ndmate644: _u're not alone, hime-chan. I think the drama will be awesome, seeing them like that.  
…_chiefmate644: _yep. the pics actually gave me the feels. hahahaha. i think I have a new ship. Haha.  
**|view more replies|**

_asdfghjkl: _damn. methinks I'm gonna love these two together. hahaha.  
…_kxkluvr: _me too. i'm loving how they interact here. made me excited over the drama. J

_SecretShipCaptain644:_ THIS IS THE PRESSCON VIDS TO END ALL PRESSCON VIDS! Hahahaha. THE CHEMISTRY! DAMN! THE CHEMISTRY!  
…_qwerty1023: _hahaha! u're reaxion! I've never seen ren-sama quite like this! hahaha.  
…_KxK646: _kyoko-chan's different too. She's more natural here, I think. J  
**|view more replies|**

_enimsaj05:_ this vid gave me so much feels! hahaha. i'm shipping them already, and the drama hasn't even aired yet!  
…_honeyxclover: _welcome aboard! XD XD XD

_kyominions: _YAAAASSS! MY KATSUKIxMIO SHIP IS NOW SAILING! XDDDDDDD  
…_tsurugakyouko-chan: _My thoughts exactly! Hahahaha.

_sakura58: _they will be the best drama couple evaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just died writing this. Allow me to recuperate for a moment. _

Ooookay. **First** off, I changed the drama's title to Japanese. For some reason still unknown to me. Hahaha. (Probably because it sounded good...) **Second**, I hope you like this next installment. I'm sorry for the slow update. In between work, and studying and all other extra activities, yep, I'm dead. The pacing of the story is slow. Primarily because, I run out of adjectives describing the photos and, in this case, videos. Man, I didn't know it would be this hard. TT~TT

**Third and most importantly, **thank you, thank you for all those who read this story. Thank you for those who favorite-d and followed this story. I might not be able to enumerate you all, one by one, but know that you all are in my heart, thanking you all for the patience. Once again, please drop a review! :)

**PS: **I'm very happy to note that FFnet has now accepted my formatting. Hahaha.  
**PPS: **Nope, just kidding. -_-


	8. BTS03: Preview

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **513,988** likes | **7,712,050** hits |**

* * *

**Tsuruga Ren's on top for Himi no Hana!  
**by _agent644_

Literally. *smirk*

This recently released photo from the highly-anticipated drama stirred curiosity and intrigue from the fans, who are now eagerly waiting what kind of outlandish plot device landed the characters into such a compromising position.

**[PHOTO:** Kyouko sprawled on the gym floor, wearing normal workout clothes, with Tsuruga Ren – wearing shiny sequined jacket with matching sparkly racing stripes running down his pants legs - hovering above her, pinning her wrists on the floor, and staring at her intently.**]**

_((But, as much as I want to enjoy the view, is it just me who's getting awfully distracted by what Tsuruga Ren-sama is wearing? What's up with that ridiculous looking tracksuit?))_

The drama begins airing this weekend, and recently released a whole new batch of stills and the cast's script rehearsal photos via the show's official website to drum up interest. The drama has been attracting much attention for its A-list leading couple. Both Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren had been involved in different film and television work in recent years, and considering Tsuruga Ren's recent identity reveal, critics are anticipating how it would affect the drama.

The soul-swapping, fantasy rom-com who also stars Matsumoto Jin and Inoue Riko, and written by award-winning script writer Nakamura Midori and directed by the highly-respected Director Shingai Seiji, premieres its first episode out of twenty on Saturday, February 14th, at 9:50pm JST.

* * *

**[PHOTOS] Himi no Hana releases new batch of stills!**

**[PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren (right) holding Kyouko's wrist while staring intently at her scar on her upper left arm. Kyouko (left), on the other hand, was staring at him looking confused.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Kyouko, wearing an all-black, leather ensemble –vest, with black strapless undershirt, gloves, shorts and knee-high boots – gun holsters, strapped on each of her thighs, and a samurai sword strapped on her back. Her wind-blown, short black hair was framing her face, slightly parted revealing the side of her face. She was sitting, her right leg was bent and her right arm was resting on her knee.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren, wearing a three-piece black suit, standing near a table, talking to someone cropped out of the picture. His hair was dyed black, bangs resting on his forehead.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren, slightly turned to the right, wearing a gray suit, with grayish-white dress shirt, looking dapper and handsome.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren, sitting on a slightly dark corner booth, lights glittering on the background. He was wearing a black suit jacket, gray shirt peeking out from underneath. His arms were crossed on his chest, his eyes, downcast.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Kyouko, wearing a dark green jacket, seriously talking to Kino Kura, who will be playing Kyouko's boss.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Kino Kura, dressed as a warrior in the era, talking to Kyouko, who was wearing a black jacket with gray hoodie, and matching pants, her hair was done up in a messy half-ponytail.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Kyouko, sitting on what seemed like a hospital bed, her legs covered by a green blanket, looking like she was being chastised, by Kino Kura, who has looking at her, standing approximately one and a-half arms' length away from her. Tsuruga Ren was standing between them, his hands on his sides, looking like he was observing the interaction between Kino Kura and Kyouko. Kyouko was wearing a gray, form-fitting workout sando, Kino Kura was wearing a washed-up denim button-down and pants, while Tsuruga Ren sports his signature sequined blue tracksuit.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren, assisting Kyouko from sitting up in the hospital bed. His right arm supporting her back, while his left held her hands. Kyouko was leaning on him, looking pained.**]**

**[PHOTO:** Kyouko, clad in her all-black, leather ensemble, her hair wind-blown. Her right arm was supporting her other arm. Her upper left arm was bleeding.**]**

* * *

**[PREVIEW] Himitsu no Hanazono's official trailer revealed!**

**[VIDEO:** The drama's official teaser trailer opened with two fluttering butterflies, one was blue, while the other was pink, perched in separate blades of grass. The blue one was on the right, while the other was on the left. There was a fountain statue of a maiden in the background. A melancholic instrumental piano song was playing in the background.

The butterflies flew toward the statue and the video blurred and transitioned into a nighttime view of Tokyo skyline. A woman, who was soon revealed as Kyoko, was sitting relaxed on top of the Tokyo tower, amidst the glittering lights of the city. The wind was gently blowing, parting her hair, revealing a portion of her face. She was wearing her usual black leather ensemble.

The video distorted once more and a cut of a clearing filled with wildflowers, trees and what seemed like a forest cabin appeared on screen, before slowly transitioning into a scene inside the hotel lobby, where Tsuruga Ren can be seen arriving, followed by the hotel's executives, and being greeted by the hotel employees who were all lined up and bowing as he passed and smoothly shifted to a scene where all the people inside the hotel, stopped and gawked at him, as he walked towards Kyouko, who was looking at her disbelievingly.

The scene once again changed and showed the fountain statue of the maiden and the title of the drama appeared, before changing once again to show Tsuruga Ren intently watching Kyouko, who was practicing her stunts, from afar. The scene alternates between a close-up of Kyouo slashing her opponent with a sword and a Ren watching her.

The video then transitioned to a cut where Kyouko is shown leaning in the side of a van, with her headphones on and singing, followed by a scene where Ren can be seen pacing outside, in his patio, thinking. The scene once again shifted to show Ren and Kyouko standing beside each other outside a building, with Ren's assistant on one side calling for Ren's car.

It once again changed into a cut of Ren pacing in his garden, with Kyoko alongside him, matching him step for step, then to a scene where Ren was sitting in a couch, reading a book, while Kyouko was sitting beside him, reading the book he was reading, then Ren turned to look at her. The video then transitioned to show Ren, sitting in the patio and talking with someone on the phone. He was looking curiously at Kyouko, who was sitting an arm's length beside him and staring out into the night. It changes back to the scene where Ren and Kyoko was standing outside a building, however, Kyouko slowly dissolved into dust which was carried by the wind, while Ren continued reading the magazine he was holding, apparently not noticing what was happening.

Once more, the video switched showing Tsuruga Ren, sitting beneath a tree, pulling off the petals of the flower in his hand and tossing them to the ground. When only one petal was left, he stopped, hands shaking, then pulled off the last petal and threw it, together with what was left with the flower on the ground, and then left.

The scene quickly shifted back to one of the first cuts, showing Ren walking towards Kyoko, who was in the middle of shooting a scene inside a posh hotel, but this time, the video continued to show that he grabbed one of her hands, in front of the movie director, and pulled her towards him.

The video once again switch and showed Ren pulling off Kyouko's jacket to inspect the wound in her arm, while Kyouko looked at him warily. When he was satisfied, he pulled the jacket back and made sure everything was in order.

A quick scene change showing both Ren and Kyouko brooding in their own way – Ren was pacing in his patio while Kyouko broods inside the bus, her head leaning in the window. Then another one, showing once again the scene where Kyouko dissolves into dust, but this time, the process was reversed. Kyouko's image who dissolved into dust slowly turned whole, with Ren, who was standing beside her, still not noticing anything.

The scene shifted once again, showing the discarded flower, its petals pulled off by Ren, lying on the ground. The flower twinkled, and then, slowly, one petal emerged. The trailer finished with the video of the fountain statue, the blue and pink butterflies flying around it, dancing around each other. It then flashed the drama's name and the days and time of showing.**]**

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_katsumi04: _I have so much love for these two I'm willing to turn a blind eye over that horrible sparkly tracksuit. Can't wait for the drama!

_chiefmate644:_ saw the trailer and it looks real good! Can't wait!

_SecretShipCaptain644: _What's up with the jacket? LOL.

_kxkluvr: _I'm very sure I'll love this drama – but, the soul-swap/body-swap or whatever it is will be source for good narcissism jokes. Hahaha.  
…_2ndmate644: _I agree. It feels weird and egotistical. Haha.  
…_agent644: _Well, both of them looks kind of the same to me now, except the height. XD  
_  
ayesha06: _Can't wait to watch Kyouko-sama!

_asdfghlk: _Ren-sama!

**|Load more comments...|**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Oh-kay. *exhales***

First off, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, SUBSCRIBED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!** Your reviews inspire me to not drop this story and move forward. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! **Please do continue to support me!**

Second, **I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE.** Schoolwork got in the way, and so did my job. I'm teaching full-time in college, during the day. (Most of the time, I feel too old to write fanfictions.) And go to law school, at night. (IKR. I was insane one summer and decided to further torment myself.) I was planning on updating a week after my last update, but I have to prepare the exams of my students, then review my classes to make sure they'll pass. Then I also have to study for my exams, because they are scheduled on the same week of my students' exams. (Did that make sense?) So, I was pretty much a zombie until the semester ends. And now, I have my internship!

Then, I debated with myself (imagine how hard that is!) on how I will write the next chapter. The chapters and their content were already planned, but I have issues about how to arrange each chapter. **And I debated whether I should write the actual episodes or not?** I mean, the fic is entitled Behind the Scenes because they're about behind the scenes. So, I was kinda lost. **What do you guys think? To write or not to write?**

Lastly, I feel weird writing the comments section at the end of every chapter. It's like I have multiple personality disorder. Hahahaha.

Oh, well. That's all. I'll see you again on my next update! Soon, hopefully! **Please review! Reviews are love!** :)


	9. RECAP: Episode 1

**.**

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

**| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |**

* * *

**| PAGE STATS: **513,992** likes | **7,712,160** hits |**

* * *

**[REVIEW and RECAP] HIMITSU NO HANAZONO: Episode 1  
**by _bluelaw_

In between its A-list cast, led by top actor Tsuruga Ren and one of the most promising rising actresses today, Kyouko, and the hitmaker director-scriptwriter tandem, Shingai Seiiji and Nakamura Midori – Himi no Hana (as fondly called by fans) is probably the most anticipated and most hyped-up drama of the year. So, when I was asked to do a recap and translation of its pilot episode – I felt conflicted. I was deeply honored as I was entrusted to do the task, but wary as well – I'm not really a fan of soul-swapping plot device, and I might just dish out a lot of narcissistic references and jokes that I'm afraid will make fans throw tomatoes at me.

But, lo and behold! After watching the first episode, I think it is safe to say that there was nothing for me to worry about. To say that I love the drama is an overstatement. Love is such a strong word, and it is too early to say at this point. But with the first episode's great pacing and solid acting coming from the cast, _**Himi no Hana**_ is off to a promising start.

The drama achieved a premiere rating of 19.2%, a testament to the star power of its cast (despite dramaland experiencing some sort of viewer's slump and the recent identity scandal of Tsuruga Ren). But perhaps, the drama is tapping into an overlooked audience – after all it's been a while since a romantic comedy series aired during the weekends.

**EPISODE 1 RECAP**

The drama started with a panoramic view of a picturesque landscape straight out of an Austen novel, zooming across well-kept grounds towards an extravagant mansion where our hero, Tadataoshi Akira (Tsuruga Ren), lives. A female voiceover can be heard, lecturing about Indian summer. The voice was revealed to belong to a female weather reporter on television. And while Akira - dressed in his usual business attire, ready to begin an ordinary day - walked down the stairs into his vast living room, we see the female reporter wink at him at the end of her lecture. But, seemingly, everything happened in our hero's imagination, since in a blink, everything was normal.

His rich, successful celebrity cousin, Tadatoshi Ryuu (Matsumoto Jin), lives on the same grounds, and as Akira-sama drives off to the city that morning, he can't escape witnessing Ryuu make out with his actress girlfriend, Li Emiko, at the side of the road. Not batting an eyelash at his cousin's typical behavior, he continued driving out. But that wasn't the only typical Ryuu behavior. After Akira drove past them, we see how he cavalierly broke-off with his girlfriend, with a "It's been good while it lasts!" and a goodbye kiss.

Akira apparently went to an omiai* in an art gallery, and Mai (Inoue Riko) tried her best to impress him with her looks, her intelligence and her background – after all, who would be able to resist a pretty lady who is a granddaughter of a cabinet minister, a daughter of a hotelier, and a commercial director. Oh, Akira would. He was not at all impressed, and continued spouting comments which she was not entirely sure whether she's being insulted or he's saying something she doesn't understand. Any other woman would be offended, but she pressed on.

As they finished their walk through the gallery and sat down for coffee, Mai noted how he seemed disconnected all throughout their meeting, and remarked that she's not that interested in an arranged marriage, so if he's uncomfortable, he's free to leave. Akira, instead of being impressed at how liberated and free-thinking she sounded, scoffed at the idea of a love match, especially if people-such-as-himself would end up marrying a person beneath his level. Mai, who is used to men falling for her 'modern woman' act, found Akira's rejection interesting.

After the marriage meeting, we find Mai chatting with one of her lackeys inside the posh lounge of Akira's hotel. We also find out that she was once involved with Ryuu, and this fact, she intended to hide against Akira. Meanwhile, Akira's rejection did not matter to her, as she imagined herself as his wife, and proceeded to rudely comment at all the other people in the lounge – generally, calling them social climbers.

Suddenly, murmurs broke into the lounge, as a rugged, tomboyish woman entered. The rich ladies were indignant at how the woman can so blatantly offend their sensibilities by walking inside their lounge and having coffee wearing unbranded clothing. At this, Mai stood up and confronted the woman who was revealed to be Aida Rin (Kyouko). Mai scolded the waitress for being lax in the implementation of the hotel's VIP policy. She snatched the waitress' name tag to have her reported.

Rin, who was a friend of the waitress, instead of talking back to Mai, stood up and offered to leave. She tried to approach Mai outside the hotel and asked politely that her friend's nametag be returned, but Mai's friend was mugged before she even had a chance. Rin wasn't inclined to help, but realizing that it might help her, went after the mugger. The mugger had jumped inside the car of his cohorts, but Rin who was determined to try to get the bag back, went after them in her bike, going into a series of BMX stunts. She fought off the band of thieves, retrieved the stolen handbag, and returned it to Mai. Mai, true to her form, did not even give her thanks – even a grudging one. Instead, she asked her companion to check if there is anything missing. Rin let it pass, instead, she asked Mai to return her friend's name tag. Mai told her she threw the tag on the trash can near inside the hotel, near the door. Fed up with Mai's snobby attitude, Rin ordered Mai to get the same in the trash, since she was the one who threw it.

Mai was lying, however, and pulled the tag out from her purse and declares that they're now even. Rin did not respond, instead she grabbed the used tissue from Mai's friend and threw the same inside Mai's purse, saying that she's just putting the trash inside the trash bag.

A change of scene, and now we see Rin in her workplace. She's currently working as a stunt double for Ryuu's ex-girlfriend, Li Emiko, in an action flick. Emiko is a perfect example of a diva – and continuously picked on Rin.

Rin listens to Ryuu's songs to console herself while she waits beside the action school's service van, The action school director, Shin, noticed her distress and tried to console her, but Rin insists that she's fine. The other stuntmen teased her instead to lift her spirits, saying that Emiko is just jealous because Rin is prettier, to which, Rin cutely responded that such is the burden that people who are born beautiful must bear.

Director Shin gave her tickets to Ryuu's concert to cheer her up, knowing that she's a huge fan, and knowing that she would decline if he gave it personally, he left the tickets in her locker with a note telling Rin to bring a friend. Rin, who was left with no choice but to accept, attended the concert but instead of bringing someone else, she came with Director Shin. While she enjoys the concert, Shin looks at her adoringly.

Akira's there too (under penalty of death) with his sister, and was bored out of his mind. He goes on complaining how bad Ryuu is as a singer. His sister shushed him and told him to behave, and if he didn't she's going to tell Ryuu-nii to not renew his endorsement contract with the hotel.

Mai was also there, looking somewhat wistful and melancholic, as she watched Ryuu from afar.

The scene transitioned to show Akira's arrival at his hotel – which is quite a scene to watch. He opts to take the escalators, instead of the elevators, to reach his office at the top floor. His employees complain at this, since they were directed to bow respectfully to the CEO whenever he deigned to cross their paths. Another source of complaint is his rather lax work schedule – only coming to work twice a week, and yet demands that each and every employee from his executive staff down to the lowest rank to give his best.

He came to the office to discuss Ryuu's renewal of his endorsement contract with the hotel. He doesn't want to do it, knowing how conceited his cousin had become since he had risen to A-list ranks. But all must be set aside for the sake of business.

The two discussed the matter over drinks. Aside from his attitude - which Akira didn't like - was the contract fee. He doesn't want to give Ryuu a fee increase pointing out that it's not a matter of money, but of pride. Ryuu, however, refuses to lower his rate. While discussing the matter, Ryuu's attention was diverted to a singer, whose performance on stage mesmerized him.

Another scene change. Emiko was still put off at how she was dumped by Ryuu. She tried calling Ryuu, but the latter refused to take her calls. When he still refuses to pick up, Emiko threatened to reveal their relationship to the reporters who were there to cover the film.

Rin was nearby, waiting for Emiko to finish her call so that they can practice the upcoming action scene, which was a sword fight. Since the latter was still in a foul mood while practicing, she made an angry swipe in the air with her sword – straight at Rin. Both were thrown off-balance, and to break Emiko's fall, Rin lurched forward to grab her, but instead of putting the actress out of harm's way, they both fell into a pile of props.

Emiko shrieks over a scratch on her thumb, while Rin, who felt the most of the impact and cut her upper arm when she landed on glass, suffered silently. She covered the wound with a jacket and apologizes for the accident. Yet, the director did not accept her apology, and yelled at her instead for injuring Emiko. Director Shin defended her, and when the director threatened to fire the stuntmen, he angrily declared that he'll just call off his crew from the movie since his crew will not be safe on a set like that. He then ordered his crew to pack up.

Ryuu, who had now learned of Emiko's threat, called Akira to ask the latter to find Emiko and to delay her for a few hours and to get the photos of their time together which the actress threatened to release. He can't go because he's about to record an appearance on _Yappa Kimagure Rock_. Akira doesn't want to do it and tried to hang up, but Ryuu, who was so desperate, agreed to sign the contract renewal – and for free! - just to get Akira to do him a favor. Akira agreed, and cut short his session with his personal psychiatrist. We discover that he's currently taking pills to deal with his claustrophobia. From what we gather, just riding an elevator makes him unable to breathe.

Akira arrived at the set, and asked one of the staffs for Emiko. The staff sleepily pointed at Rin – who was at that moment, pleading with the film director to let her continue filming – instead, since the actress and Rin were dressed the same.

He approached Rin, and instead of asking if she's Emiko, asked her with, _"You know Ryuu, right?"_. When she answered in the affirmative, he drove them to the hotel where she first met Ryuu. Akira assumed they were going to a lover's hotel, while Rin remembered the first time she actually met Ryuu in a hotel for filming.

They arrived at the hotel, and upon hearing the suite number, Akira cursed, and eyed the elevator warily. He started making up excuses, proclaiming that he's not that sort of guy who can be seen riding the elevator with a woman going up to a hotel room. Rin gave him an 'oh-really' look, and closed the elevator doors. He then took the stairs.

While waiting inside the suite, Rin thinks back to her first meeting with Ryuu, when she was playing the double for Minami Yuuko, in_ Tokyo Crazy Paradise_. Akira arrived, exhausted from his flight up the stairs. He told Rin that they'd have to be alone for another hour, and proceeded to engage her in a conversation – curiosity getting the better of him. Akira's questions were ambiguous enough that Rin misunderstood and answered each and every one of them at face value, not noticing the former's increasingly scandalized (and really hilarious) reaction.

For instance, when Akira asked how much she usually makes from seeing a top star such as Ryuu, Rin clarified if he was asking about a guarantee or appearance fee. Akira smirked, thinking that it was just a classy way to put it and dismissed her question, telling her to call it what she like and just answer since he was just curious. He was, however, taken aback when she answered: _"I don't get paid more for doing it with a top star. I do get a little more if it's in the countryside or out in the open, though, since those are the trend these days."_ HAHAHAHA.

Everything gets even better when Rin told him that he pay is best for car scenes, probably because they are difficult to execute, to which Akira responded: _"Of course, it's hard. Uncomfortable and cramped. But, men like it."_ *JUST DIED LAUGHING* He was amazed when she boldly agreed and readily admitted: _"Of course. Men like speed and excitement."_ HAHAHAHA. PRICELESS.

Rin finally caught on that he thought she's Emiko and called him _baka_ for making such a silly mistake. She then received a call from the filming director about their afternoon shoot, so she offered to bring Akira to Emiko. But if they want to make it in time, he'd better let her drive.

This is another scene worth watching. We see Rin speeding down the highway with Akira, screaming like a girl and holding on for dear life, in the passenger seat.

They reached the filming site just in time for Akira to stop Emiko from revealing anything in the press conference. He was able to persuade her to keep her silence by threatening further scandal. On his way out, he caught a glimpse of Rin practicing a fight scene with the other stunt men, and he was impressed with her skills, and even a bit infatuated. He waited for her to finish filming and started talking to her in his blunt, inquisitive way. He asked her why she's doing physical work and wondered if it's because she's not smart. The question came out rudely than he intended due to his lack of tact, and she kicked him in response.

He tried to keep the conversation going, like a little boy. He thought she's faking her arm injury until he saw the blood trailing as she walked away. She tried to shush his reaction, as she was trying to hide the injury from the crew, but he's not having it. He insisted on bringing her to the hospital, seeing how she's feverish and weak. On their way in the hospital, Akira made it clear that he's not interested in her, and that it was just a good deed, out of basic ethics of society leaders. He called his personal doctor to look after Rin, which amazes the doctor since that was so unlike him. Plus, she's his psychiatrist.

Rin's phone rang, a call from Director Shin, and Akira answered. Shin rushes over after hearing what happened to Rin from the doctor. Meanwhile, Akira noticed that Rin was wearing _Ryuu socks. _Affronted, he pulled them off her feet and threw them into the trash.

Shin arrived just as Rin starts waking up. He was furious because she ignored her injury – but also annoyed that another man was there. He was further annoyed when Akira was the one to catch Rin when she swayed in dizziness. But not to be defeated, he shoved Akira aside and carried Rin out.

Akira followed outside and watched as Rin maintained strict formality with her boss, and politely refused his offer for a ride home. She promised to take a taxi, and Shin finally relents. Akira took this all in, he drove slowly and he watched as Rin walked slowly. Unable to resist, he finally pulled over.

He asked her, in his blunt way, if she was hoping the director would come back for her. Then, asked her if it's because she has no money and offered to take her home. He even offered to put up the convertible top which he'd refused to do earlier, to get her to agree.

She was glaring at him, but before she was able to answer, a van screeches and stopped near them, and out comes Ryuu. The latter did not notice Rin and proceeded to ask Akira what happened with Emiko. The cousins started their usual bickering, until Ryuu took notice of Rin. His playboy side took over, and he told Rin that he remembered her, especially her eyes and the way she tucked one foot behind the other in that classic shy little-girl pose.

Akira sighed at his attitude, thinking that Ryuu's at it again, but it seems he really does remember her. He remembered she was the double for Minami Yuuko, who was playing the lead role, for _Tokyo Crazy Paradise._ And in a eureka-moment, he declared: "You still look cool, Miss Aida Rin!"

Rin all but melts at his feet, happy that her celebrity crush remembered her. Ryuu smiled at her charmingly, while Akira gaped at them.#

* * *

**EPISODE REVIEW **

The first episode did an excellent job of introducing the characters and establishing character relationships between the four leads and supporting characters.

Tsuruga Ren had played his character, Tadatoshi Akira, well. Honestly, for an actor who's public image is a 'gentleman' (though, recent events bring doubt to that) he had nailed the portrayal of mainstream shoujo manga male leads – rich, arrogant, handsome, and a perfectionist – among other traits to list. He manages the family hotel, despite the employees grumbling behind his back due to his two-day-a-week work schedule. But he was so successful, and an exacting employer, shown by his, "_Is this the best? Are you sure?_" line, delivered to his executive team as he shot down each and every suggestion they make for the hotel's promotional activities.

Although he seems to be stereotypical, half-way through, we learn that the haughty-attitude and his refusal to go to work regularly were just a façade, a mask to hide his weak spot – his colossal fear of riding an elevator. He is also a very frank person, first shown when he told Mai that the reason they were doing their marriage meeting in the art gallery was because he need not waste his time since: "_From the distance she walks, her temperament shows. From her appreciation of art, you can see her level of culture. You can see if she's a woman that would go to an art gallery or a club. If she prefers perfume that's overwhelming or subtle. The answers come out more quickly._" And consistently shown with his interactions with Rin, most especially when he told her he wants to drive her home and that he doesn't need a reason to do it other than because he wants to.

Kyouko continues to grow in an amazing pace as an actress, with her portrayal of Aida Rin. She had managed to create a new breed of kick-ass heroine – not too tough, but not too soft, either, and feminine enough to steal hearts. Like Akira, her personality has very interesting sides to it. She is hardworking, acts like one of the guys, since she works as a stuntwoman for action movies and most of her co-workers are men. She's assertive and strong-willed in her personal life, but at work, she often says "I'm sorry", and accepts insult from the actress she's doubling for and sometimes, a harsh reprimand from the director, even when those are undeserved. She's shy when she's complimented, and doesn't put an effort into looking feminine, but she had looked on longingly when the director told Emiko that all she has to do is to look pretty.

MatsuJin had also played his part well (though I think he's typecasted) as Tadatoshi Ryuu. He is Akira's cousin, and the two have a very competitive relationship. He is a successful singer and have a very strong fanbase, even outside Japan. Although he is older than Akira, he acts really spoiled and childish.

Last, but definitely not the least, we have Inoue Riko portraying Makino Mai. Inoue did a very believable portrayal of a socialite, with attitude problems we are sure to hate. She comes from a very prestigious family, a CM director, and had a past relationship with Ryuu. The last bit would not stop her from having a relationship with Akira, though.

Aside from the excellent acting skills showcased by the actors in this episode, I really do love the abundant sense of humor written in the drama.

I love Akira's sparkly blue tracksuit (though, I admit, I had criticized it before the drama aired), or rather how he defends the tracksuit when he wears it, and yet nobody cares. Hahaha. I loved that scene where he refused to ride in the elevator with Rin, and he thought that he was being looked down because of the tracksuit, and he started saying, _"This jacket isn't what you think it is! This is made, stitch by stitch, by a master craftsman in Italy!"_ and proceeded to pull out the label. And let me not forget, the hilarious sexual innuendos in that mixed-up conversation and Akira's girlish screams when Rin was speeding down the highway. That. Was. Priceless. And would go down to drama history. Hahaha.

For an excellent first episode, I'm giving the drama a 9 rating, and expect that I'll tag along till the end of the ride.

* * *

**NOTES:**

[1] I would like to remind everyone that Himi no Hana, Ren and Kyouko's drama in this fanfic, is based on Korean hit-drama, _Secret Garden. _If you want to see how this episode played out, I suggest you watch the drama. Haha. Shameless plug. Fufufufu.

[2] I was torn between doing an episode highlight kind of chapter or a recap chapter or a full-episode kind of chapter with complete dialogue. I opted to do the latter since this is the first episode, and I want to lay a better foundation. For the next chapters, I'm planning to do an episode-highlight kind of chapter, unless you guys prefer a recap chapter. (You can tell me in the reviews. ;)

[3] Lastly, thank you to everyone who left a review for the previous chapters. And thank you to those who followed and added my story to their fave list. I LOVE YOU GUYS, TO THE MOON AND BACK! Please leave a review for this chapter, too! :)

[4] I'm planning to publish a 'Lover's Dictionary' kind of story. Yep, I just read David Levithan's book, and I thought it could work with Skip Beat! Please watch out for my new story! And leave a review, too! :)


End file.
